


Own My Heart

by Likeitmatters



Series: Heart Series [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeitmatters/pseuds/Likeitmatters
Summary: The Haughts are settled in after the events of Robert’s arrest and Nicky’s illness scare and are looking forward to celebrating Nicky’s birthday and the holidays. But Waverly is in for a couple of surprises when their guests reveal some things she didn’t know about Nic.





	Own My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Heart Series Timeline:
> 
> Waverly and Nicole meet in Seattle in the Fall of 1896 
> 
> Make it to Klondike May of 1897
> 
> Nicky born December 15 1897
> 
> They leave Klondike May of 1898
> 
> Arrive in San Francisco in July of 1898
> 
> Move to Haught Ranch February 1899
> 
> Waverly leaves for singing tour September of 1899
> 
> Robert dealt with, Waverly returns November 1899
> 
> At the end of 'Heart Strong' Waverly is 20, Nicole is 24

December 1899

“How about over there?”  Waverly points and as Nicolas huffs his way over with the 8 foot Douglas fir, Waverly scrunches her nose.  “No, that corner is too dark.  How about there.”  She points to the other side of the fireplace and Nicolas wordlessly changes course, stringing pine needles along the floor.  He’s halfway to his destination when Waverly walks over to behind the couch and her eyes light up.  “Here!”  She says as she rushes over by the window, not more than a foot where Nicolas said it would look best originally.

 

“You are lucky I love you so much, Mrs. Haught.”  Nicolas grunts as he finally sets the tree upright on its supports and brushes the needles out of his hair, but unwittingly wipes some sap down his cheek from his gloves.  “Dammit.”  He grumbles as he tries to wipe it off, only making it worse.

 

Waverly giggles and walks over to him and pulls his hand away from his cheek.  “Stop.  I’ve got something to get if off.  Thank you, Mr. Haught for putting up with me.”  She says with a sweet, teasing smile, leaning up to kiss the non-sapped cheek, causing him to smile despite his mild irritation.

 

“Our first Christmas in our own house.”  Nicolas says as he stands back and looks at the tree placement, making sure it is nice and straight.

 

“Nicky will probably think we do all this to celebrate his birthday for years.”  Waverly laughs.

“Well, I’m gonna leave that to you to break to him when he’s at the age of reason.”  Nicolas supplies with a smirk, feeling Waverly’s playful withering stare as he heads up to the attic to gather the tree trimmings and decorations Waverly’s been making and purchasing since coming home from her singing tour.

 

…

 

They celebrate Nicky’s second birthday with Wynonna, the Wilmerts and Peter with a picnic outside near the river as it is a perfectly mild mid-December day.  They do move inside though when the sun begins to set and they all gather into the music room for an impromptu performance from Waverly with all joining in on Christmas songs, having a grand time until Nicky has had enough for the day and Nicolas takes him and gives him a bath as Waverly says goodbye to their guests with plans to gather again for the New Year’s Eve party the Haughts are hosting in two week’s time.

 

 

“I’m so excited to have Christmas in our new house and host our first party.”  Waverly breathes into Nicole’s neck as they settle in for the night.  In a few days, their house will be filled with guests: Emmett and George, Jack, Bessie and their baby daughter, Sara.  The Wilmerts will be back over for the party as will Rosita and of course Wynonna will be around.

 

“It’s going to be a big production, that’s for sure.”  Nicole says, her voice laced with weariness.  

 

“Well, lucky for you, I’ll be doing most of the work.”  Waverly retorts and Nicole instantly feels bad for her attitude.

 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to help, sweetheart…” She sighs.

 

“I know.  How about you just worry about the decorations.  You can reach higher anyway.”  Waverly says lightly, snuggling tighter against the redhead.

 

“It’s a deal.”  Nicole chuckles.

 

 

They spend a nice quiet Christmas morning, just the three of them, in their house with a roaring fire, lots of Christmas pastries and a definite splurge of gifts for each other and Nicky.  Later that evening they attend a church service and when the pastor humbly asks Waverly to come up and lead a hymn, Nicolas looks on with such pride and love it makes Waverly tear up almost to the point of forgetting she’s singing to the entire congregation.

 

…

 

 

Nicolas is out in the barn when he hears a coach coming up the road.  He wipes his hands off and smiles, knowing it must be Jack and his family.  He quickly jogs out to meet them, pulling open the door and helping Bessie and Sara out as the driver begins pulling off their luggage.  He’s surprised to see Emmett and a large brown-skinned man exit the coach.  

 

“We hitched a ride since we were still in San Francisco.”  Emmett smiles as he reaches out his hand.  Nicolas shakes it happily and looks over to the man who must be a head taller than all of them.

 

“And this is George.”  Emmett smiles warmly, looking up at the man as if he’d hung the moon. 

 

“George, I’m so pleased to meet you.”  Nicolas says earnestly as he shakes the man’s hand too.  It’s rough and swallows his hand completely.

 

“Yep, if you need any cows picked up and moved, George is your man.”  Jack teases with a bright smile, making them all laugh.

 

“Well, come see what we’ve done with the place.”  Nicolas announces as he walks over to Bessie and takes Sara into his arms with a grin.

 

“Never met a man so good with babies.”  She laughs as she slips her arm into the crook of his elbow carefully as he leads them to the house.

 

 

 

There’s about half an hour of mild chaos as Waverly gets everyone set up in their extra rooms and Nicolas and Jack put together a temporary bed for Sara in Nicky’s room.

 

Bessie comes in as Nicolas is figuring out which corner of the room to move the changing table and nods approvingly.  “Thanks for doing this.  We could have just had her in our room, you know.  Unless you are trying to prepare for Nicky to welcome a new sibling?”  Bessie asks coyly.

 

Nicolas is glad he’s facing away from his friend as she’d surely see the quick stab of pain and regret that crosses his face at her unknowingly hurtful words.  He quickly schools his features and is about to turn around and offer some excuse as to why it will just be Nicky when he sees Waverly enter the room.

 

“It isn’t for lack of trying, but I think it just might be Nicky for us.”  She answers smoothly with just enough disappointment in her tone to close the topic gracefully.

 

“He keeps us on his toes enough, anyway.”  Nicolas counters with a smile.

 

Bessie smiles understandingly and thanks Nicolas again before joining Jack downstairs who is entertaining the kids.

 

“Dodged that one.”  Waverly chuckles with some relief.  She turns to walk out and immediately realizes Nicolas isn’t following her.  She stops and turns, knowing what’s wrong instantly by the look on his face.  She walks up to him, right into his personal space and puts both hands against his chest, looking at him until she feels she has his full attention.

 

“I will never not be sorry I can’t give you more…” Nicolas whispers sadly.

 

“And I will never be sorry you came into my life and have been the best husband and father I could ever have imagined.  My heart and my soul and my life is full, Nic.  Do you hear me?”  She says, pressing into his chest with each of her last four words.

 

“I hear you, Waves.”  He smiles down at her.  He may not ever be convinced there’s not a bit of regret for Waverly that he isn’t really a man, but he is convinced she loves him enough for it not to really matter. 

 

…

 

 

It’s the night before the party and Emmett, Bessie and Waverly are busy preparing the food.  They chat away as potatoes and carrots are peeled, onions diced and a roast and chicken are rubbed with spices.

 

Waverly learns that Emmett will be continuing with the tour with a new singing partner and although the news is happily received, she is a bit disappointed at not being able to join him.  But she knows she’s where she needs to be right now.  Where she wants to be.  She also knows there will be more opportunities for her down the road.  And if there isn’t, she’ll be fine with that too.  Almost losingNicky and the situation with Robert had really changed her perspective on things.

 

“And how are things going between you and Nicolas?”  Emmett asks after a few moments of silence as the three work industriously.

 

“Great.”  Waverly answers without hesitation.

 

“I’m glad.  I was a bit worried what with the little mix up.  I hope you read Mrs. Halloway the riot act.”  Emmett says as Bessie nods her agreement.

 

Waverly sets down her peeler and turns to stare at Emmett.  “What are you talking about?”  She asks, thoroughly confused.

 

“Nicolas didn’t tell you?”  Emmett asks, eyes wide as his voice goes up a full octave at the end of his question.  He looks at Bessie, panicked.

 

“I haven’t the slightest idea.  And what does Mrs. Halloway have to do with Nicolas and I?”  She asks, her frustration growing by the minute.

 

“Oh boy.”  Bessie mumbles.  Jack had explained the whole sordid mistake the night it happened.

 

“One or both better start talking.”  Waverly says evenly.

 

“Well, right before Nicky got sick, Mrs. Halloway… saw something… and interpreted it as you stepping out on Nicolas.  As in accepting a marriage proposal…from me.  Nicolas heard of it and he and Jack confronted me when we were at…”  Emmett gestures to Bessie as he explains haltingly, looking everywhere but Waverly’s shocked face.

 

“What?”  She asks in a hoarse whisper as her face pales.  “How?  Where would she get such an asinine idea?  Is that why she?… I’m going to…” She stutters nearly incoherent and angry as her mind tries to catch up to what Emmett just said.

 

“Remember the artist tent?  When I.. told you about George?  And you showed me your ring?”  He leads, looking at her now, willing her to recall that moment.

 

“She thought you proposed to me?  And I said yes?”  Waverly says incredulously as she lets the potato she was holding fall limply to the counter.  She falls silent as she thinks about when Nicolas rushed to her side when she wired about Nicky being sick.  For days he’d been by her side, he’d said nothing.

 

“What did Nicolas say?”  She asks, trepidation clear in her tone.

 

Bessie steps in on the question.  “Well, apparently he told Jack what he’d overheard from Mrs. Halloway and thought he’d made a big mess of everything.”

 

“Yep, and Jack called me in to let him know it was not true.  I thought he was going to beat me up at first, though.”  Emmett shakes his head at the memory.  “Especially after I explained what had actually happened that day in the tent.”

 

Waverly ponders all this quietly.  She remembers that night when Nicky had turned the corner.  How Nicolas had come back from talking to Jack and he’d come straight to her and held her like he’d never done before.  That night in the washroom, their frantic love-making took on a whole new meaning now.  He’d spent an entire week worrying about our sick son and thought he’d lost me to another man…

 

She’s torn about whether to confront him about it or just let it go, as he has seemed to.  But then another idea comes to her mind and she picks her peeler back up and continues cutting as a small, peaceful smile spreads across her lips.

 

“Well, I’m glad I know now, you blabbermouths.”  She chides playfully as the two get back to work with their food prep, properly contrite.

 

 

Later that night, after all their guests had gone to bed Waverly waits for Nicole in bed with nothing on but a coy smile.

 

“Waverly.”  She says in surprise with an adorably dumb expression on her face.  They generally had an unspoken ‘straight to bed, no intimate time’ rule when they had guests, mostly because of Wynonna and her propensity to interrupt, but apparently tonight is different.

 

“Come here, lover.  I apparently need to remind you whom I belong to.”  Waverly purrs and Nicole gulps audibly making the brunette giggle.

 

…

 

 

The party is in full swing now with what seems half the town in their house, front porch and yard.  Waverly makes the rounds making sure everyone has had enough to eat and glasses are full.  She then swings out to the yard where the kids are under the supervision of some of the older girls and young mothers.

 

She then moves to the back porch where most of the men stand around in small groups, drinking their tumblers of scotch and bourbon and to Waverly’s chagrin, smoking cigars that Jack had brought up with him from San Francisco.

 

Her eyes narrow when she sees Nicolas among them, puffing away like he does this every evening.

 

“Gentleman, may I refresh anyone’s drinks?”  She asks, eyeing Nicolas with mild reprimand.  He has the good grace to look a bit contrite, but only for a moment as he takes another short drag of the foul smelling tobacco product.

 

“Oh, hey Waverly, we were just chatting about the rumor that was started recently about our neighbor, Carter.”  Paul chortles, obviously deep in the drink as the other men around him groan at letting a lady in on their conversation.

 

Waverly looks at the round-faced man and then at her husband who’s face is surprisingly unreadable.  Now her curiosity is piqued.  Since being home, she hasn’t heard much at all about him.

 

“Mr. Wilmert, it isn’t really for a lady to hear…” Joshua heeds as he looks at Waverly apologetically.  

 

That gets Waverly a bit chafed and Nicolas knows there’s no keeping it from her now.  He gives his ranch foreman a withering stare as he just shrugs helplessly.

 

“Go ahead, Paul.  What is up with Mr. Carter these days?”  She asks with vague casualness.

 

He leans in, Waverly thinks he’s trying to be secretive, or something, and drunkenly whisper-shouts, “He’s been having relations…. With his cows.”  He says his eyes going wide for effect.

 

It takes Waverly a moment to comprehend what he means and she looks at Nicolas who smiles weakly as the rest of the men chuckle rather uncomfortably.

 

“What?!”  She gasps, disgusted.

 

“See, told you.”  Joshua mutters as he leaves the group, albeit trying to stifle a laugh.

 

Paul can’t seem to help himself as he continues.  “Uh huh… He’s even been seein’ a doctor on account of a infection.. on his…” And he gives a long, exaggerated look down to his belt buckle.

 

“Oookaay.”  Nicolas finally steps in and puts his arm around Waverly, slowly leading her away from the group of now wildly giggling men.

 

As they enter the house Waverly puts a hand to his chest and points at the cigar.  “You put that out right now, Nic.”  She demands and he thinks for a moment to refuse, but she used his diminutive meaning she’s trying to appeal to her sweet, abiding Nicole.

 

He grumbles as he stubs it out gently in an empty tumbler by the back door.

 

“I’m sorry about Paul.”  He apologizes as he wordlessly goes to help her grab champagne flutes for the quickly approaching midnight countdown.

 

“I mean… Is that true?”  Waverly shudders as she asks.

 

“Whose to say… but I’ll tell you, no woman will be going anywhere around him from town.”  He winks conspiratorially leaving Waverly to stare after him completely slack-jawed and full of questions for her dear, sweet husband.

 

…

 

They find each other again after Waverly has gone around filling everyone’s glass and find a fairly secluded spot at the corner of their porch that faces the river.

 

The younger kids have long been put to bed and now it’s just the adults and older kids hanging about waiting for the countdown to start.

 

Nicolas leans against the railing and pulls Waverly into him so she’s resting against his chest.  Her hand covers his that’s wrapped tightly around her waist while their free hands are holding their champagne flutes.

 

Waverly tilts her head to the side and up so she’s close to Nicolas’ ear.

 

“Did you have anything to do with that rumor, Mr. Haught?”  She asks with an amused grin.

 

“You really want to know?”  He chuckles low and she can feel it reverberate through his chest.

 

“I think I do.”  She says, completely intrigued already with what part her husband obviously must have played in it.  So, he recalls what led to the idea and of course, the cunning execution of the rumor that would indeed scare any woman away from the abuse brute.

 

“Well, Carter had come to me wanting to exchange bulls and he mentioned something about courting Charlotte Edwards, you know, Mr. Edward’s daughter?”  He starts and Waverly shakes her head.

 

“You mean Susan, the older one?”  Waverly asks, knowing Charlotte is just around 15 or so.

 

“Nope.  Charlotte.”  He confirms, leaving out Carter’s mention of Susan for him to court.

 

“Oh.”  Waverly says quietly.

 

“Yeah.  I knew I couldn’t warn Mr. Edwards directly as it would somehow get around that it was me.  Also, I didn’t know what kind of man Mr. Edwards was.  Some men don’t care as long as their daughters are married off to someone well-off.”  Nicolas says with a hint of distain.

 

“So, I devised an idea of sorts… start a rumor that would make him untouchable to women.  But I wasn’t sure how or what I’d make up.  So the idea stayed just an idea until after we’d gotten back from San Francisco.”

 

She turns fully in his arms and looks at him in surprise.  “Really?”  Leaving the unspoken question of how he did it without her knowing about it.

 

“Yep.  I’d kind of forgot, you know, with overhear…” He catches himself before he mentions the story about Mrs. Halloway, who would ironically turn out to be very useful in his plan.  “…I mean getting your telegram saying Nicky was sick…” He tells her with a deep sigh at the painful memory.

 

“But when we were all back, I was in Rosita’s store and I saw him and Charlotte walking down the street and knew I had to act fast before he asked for her hand.”  He says as Waverly turns back around and settles into his chest, listening intently.

 

“So, I finally devised a plan that included letting Rosita in on it, whom was very on board as you can imagine, paying a traveling salesmen five dollars to pretend to be a doctor and making sure there was an audience of nosey neighbors.  There was a lot of serendipity involved as well, I’ll be honest.  I made sure he went in and asked loudly in Rosita’s store during a busy period so a lot of people would hear…”

 

“You just introduce yourself as doctor so and so and ask directions to Mr. Carter’s property and when Rosita asks you if Mr. Carter’s okay, just tell her it is a very private matter.”  Nicolas instructs.  He looks over the man’s shoulder and sees Mrs. Halloway is still in there shopping.  “You have to say it very loud, but not really obvious.  You know what I mean?”

 

“I’m a salesman, Sir.  Of course I understand nuance!”  He boasts with a wiry grin.  Nicolas just nods and sends him in.

 

He watches from outside as he pretends to read the newspaper.  He looks up when he hears the man answer Rosita’s question and his eyes scan over to Mrs. Halloway who is conveniently standing right next to the fake doctor as she waits to make her purchases.

 

“I knew Mrs. Halloway’s interest was piqued.  So a few days later, I implemented step two.”  Nicolas explains, hoping Waverly wouldn’t ask how he knew Mrs. Halloway was adept at rumor spreading.

 

“I’m almost positive she took the bait, so try and wait until she asks.  And remember, don’t give up too much information at first.  Just enough for her to run with.”  Nicolas says with a wink as he hurries out the back door so Mrs. Halloway doesn’t see him.

 

“Morning Rosita!”  Mrs. Halloway says proudly as she strolls her newborn niece into the store.

 

“Morning Mrs. Halloway!  How is little Bea?”  She asks with a happy smile as she spots the little one in a mountain of blankets.

 

“Good!  Just getting some fresh air!”  She says with a smile as she heads down the aisle, grabbing what she needs before making it back to the counter.

 

“Anything else?”  Rosita asks, trying to extend the conversation.

 

“Nope, that’ll be it.  I gotta go over to the apothecary for some ointment for poor Bea’s little diaper rash.”  She clucks sympathetically.

 

Rosita hums in sympathy also as she gets Mrs. Halloway’s change.  

 

“Speaking of the apothecary, do you know how Mr. Carter’s faring?  I overheard he had to have a special doctor come to call?”  The woman prods, her eyebrows raised in curious concern.

 

“Well, I really, really shouldn’t say, but that doctor that came in looking for Mr. Carter?  He specializes in…”

 

Waverly turns around once more, covering her mouth in something akin to disgusted awe.  “And that’s it?  That did it?”  She asks, momentarily leaving the subject of Mrs. Halloway alone for now.  She’s too busy marveling at her husband’s wickedly clever mind.

 

“Well, there might have been one more ‘overheard conversation’ by Mimi and Rosita that added a bit more salacious detail, bless them for going all in.  But in a few days time, Mr. Edwards had both his daughters sent to his sister’s for an extended vacation and even Mr. Haddock with the missing eye and that horrid skin infection has better luck finding a woman to court let alone marry than Carter.”

 

Waverly continues to stare at her husband, slowly shaking her head as a proud, borderline hedonistic smile snakes across her lips as Nicolas just shrugs innocently.

 

“The man is an absolute monster and I couldn’t stand by and let him claim another innocent woman.”

 

“And this is yet another reason you unequivocally own my heart, Mr. Haught.”  She says sweetly as she sets both of their champagne glasses down and presses into him as she tilts her head up to capture his lips.

 

He tastes like bourbon and cigars and it should turn her off, but she’s anything but.  Before she even realizes what she’s doing, her fingers hike up her skirt and light petticoat she moves to straddle one of his legs and he helpfully bends his knee up just a bit as she presses down and begins a rhythmic slide, up and down until she’s panting into his open mouth as they hear the faint chant of their party guests, ’10! 9! 8!…’

 

“Keep going, darlin’.  Ain’t no one out here but us.”  He whispers in her ear as he grabs her buttocks, guiding her into a quiet but intense orgasm as the clock strikes midnight, bringing them into a new century.

 

Before she comes down from her high, she’s surprised to feel his heart beat and breathing match hers.  

 

“Did you.. as well?”  Waverly asks in surprise.

 

“Nearly.  That was the single most daring, sexy thing I’ve ever been a part of.”  Nicole says, dropping out of her Nicolas persona for a brief moment as she catches her breath too.

 

“I should have the good sense to be embarrassed, but…” Waverly starts as she realizes she just orgasmed against her love out in the middle of their porch while they had a house full of people.

 

“Hey, never be embarrassed to take your pleasure from me.  To show this side of you.”  She whispers as she tilts Waverly’s chin up and covers her lips again in a deep, open-mouthed, passionate kiss.

 

“Hey!  You missed the countdown, idiots!!”  They jump apart when they hear Wynonna bellow from the front door.

 

“Well, her timing is getting better.”  Nicole laughs as she reaches over and grabs their champagne flutes and hands one to Waverly.

 

“Happy New Year, Mrs. Haught.”

 

“Happy New Year, Mr. Haught.What do you say we head to the barn real quick and finish what I started?”

 

“And this is one of the many reasons you own my heart.”He says with a devilish smile as they both down their glasses of champagne and run to the barn hand in hand.


End file.
